


Shorty

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Daddy Kink, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Spanking, Submissive Luke, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Luke teases Louis about being short and Louis shows him height doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorty

Everyone knows Louis isn't tall.

He's not a munchkin or anything and he's actually taller than Zayn, but he just looks the smallest and the fans love it. He's not ashamed of his height, but he also isn't very proud of it considering the boys make him look tiny.

But, he wasn't that small anymore. Sometimes he looks the same height as the boys and it eventually works out. He's only shorter by a couple inches and that made him feel a lot better for the most of it.

However, life sucks and he just had to find this band with Niall and the boys in the band were definitely not short. They are all younger yet taller than One Direction and it wasn't fair. Because, Louis was now an actual midget compared to all of them.

Most of all, he was tiny and just looked like a baby when standing next to a certain boy. A boy who was so young and the actual baby, but the tallest person Louis probably ever met.

Luke Hemmings.

Standing a tall 6'4, Luke just loved to tease Louis all the time. Because, let's face it, Louis may be the average height of a British man, but next to Luke he looked completely short. He's 5'8 and that's 8 inches shorter. He can barely reach Luke's height in his tip-toes! Not that he ever tried it or anything. Definitely not when they tried taking a picture with the two bands. Nope. Never.

Sadly, Luke wasn't the only one aware of the height difference and all the boys decided it was okay to tease him as well. Whenever he struggled to reach for something, they would call Luke and Louis would throw things at them. He's the oldest out of them all, he shouldn't deal with this.

Especially not from Luke, the blonde so annoying and constantly trying to steal his humor. He swore, Harry must have have him some tips considering Luke had such dumb jokes. Unlike Harry, however, he didn't fail to make the boys laugh. Surely Harry pouted and all, but no one can blame them. Luke is adorable.

Louis wasn't afraid to admit Luke is a doll. With his pretty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The lip ring have him this naughty look up him, cause it contrasted with his innocent face and fuck. Louis is attracted to him physically, but Luke was treated like some princess just cause he's the youngest.

Honestly, Luke is just some brat that had a pretty face and sadly beautiful voice. Louis doesn't mind admitting he may be a little attracted to younger guys, not in a creepy way only a couple years, but Luke is just - he drives Louis insane and that's coming from the guy who insisted on pranking every person on tour.

What made him madder than ever, though, is how jealous and weak he got around Luke. The taller boy made him feel somewhat insecure over his height and kept taking his crown as the sassy one on tour. He always stole his spotlight and everyone was loving him more than Louis.

He knew it was stupid to be jealous, but that's what Luke did to him. He made Louis insecure and angry and self conscious. What, with his model like face and perfect height and those broad shoulders. While Louis may have more muscle, he would probably prefer the height.

And Luke knew this, using it against him constantly. Because of this, Louis always argued back and made fun of his awkwardness and typical white boy attitude. This led to their bands thinking they hate each other, when honestly, it was far from the truth.

Neither wanted to admit it, but they don't hate each other at all. Sadly, they handle crushes in the worst way ever. Like in primary school, they dealt with their crushes on each other by making fun of each other. Very mature for an 18 and almost 23 year old.

Sort of like now because it was right after their latest concert before their small break and they were going off stage. Louis grabbed a towel from a security guard by the stage and thanked him, wiping his sweaty face. He always got hot from running around on stage and rolled his eyes when entering the dressing room, seeing Luke and Michael messing it up and flipping furniture. Probably payback from when Harry did it to their room.

Luke gasped as Louis walked in, quickly trying to run out of the dressing room. However, Louis glared and he grabbed his arm, slamming him up against the wall. The other boys walked in and they rolled their eyes when seeing the two, walking over to where Michael was drawing penises on the mirror in marker.

Luke smiled innocently at Louis,"Hiiii, I take it you want to thank me for redecorating your dressing room? I happen to love the new look. "

"You really like pissing me off, don't ya? You already shrunk my pants the other day!" Louis exclaimed, grip on Luke's shirt tightening.

The blonde giggled, leaning close so that their noses practically touched, "Well, you're rather tiny, Lewis. Big boy pants don't exactly fit."

"Oi, shut it Lucas! You're barely even legal, stop acting like you're an adult. Your childish pranks are just embarrassing," Louis laughed with an amused expression.

The younger boy shrugged and patted Louis' head,"Aww, your insult almost wounded me. But, at least my dïck is taller than you."

There was a round of 'oooh's' coming from being, a blush coating the shorter boy's cheeks. He wasn't pleased with being embarrassed, Louis is the one suppose to do the embarrassing. Louis clenched his jaw and nearly snapped at the accomplished look on Luke's face.

Louis then smirked and he retorted, "Maybe you should can it. At least my heads not in the clouds."

"You know that would be more painful if you could look me in the eyes." Luke grinned and lightly pushed Louis off. "Hold on, let me get you a ladder."

Snickers were heard from the boys once again and Louis snarled,"Shut up or I'll bite your knee off!"

"Hey, I'm feeling kind of hungry. If I let you win this argument, do you think you'd give me some Lucky Charms?" Luke then shrieked, feeling Louis shove him to the ground and winced at the pain in his elbow.

Louis shouted as he straddled him and roughly gripped him by his shirt,"The only luck you'll need is luck that you'll have kids after I fucking kick your dīck in, you damn gazelle!"

Luke chucked, pushing his luck as he spoke weakly,"Aww, the munchkin has anger issues. Guess you never found the yellow brick road."

And Luke needs to learn to shut up.

Cause Louis was suddenly going to punch him right in the face. Literally. Luke didn't think he would, but his fist was right there and he gasped, face paling. But, thankfully the boys were tugging Louis off of him and Luke shakily stood up with the help of Calum. His eyes full of fear and he tried to hide it with fake confidence.

Maybe that was going too far and Louis knew it. He shouldn't get so mad, but he hates being made fun of for his height. He always felt like he was treated like a baby and he is so embarrassed when he can't reach something. He's a man and his height shouldn't be held against him.

The boys all showed disappointment and Louis just scoffed. He noticed Luke was being comforted by not just his fellow Aussies, but by Niall and Harry as well. As if he actually was hit when in reality, Louis barely touched him. Okay, well maybe he did shove him and almost punched him in the face, but he never actually did so.

Luckily, they were interrupted and Louis grumbled as he pushed passed the boys to go to where the van waited for him. He didn't feel like dealing with his so called friends at the moment. They all betrayed him and always seem to favor Luke anyways. Especially Liam and Niall.

When he got to the van, he took out a cigarette and lit it. He knew Liam would be mad that he's smoking in the van, but he didn't want the fans to see and he needed to relax. The only reason they're cautious of where they smoke is because Harry has asthma, rather badly as well, and Liam doesn't want his health anymore risked.

Suddenly he heard the door open while taking a drag of his cigarette. Liam glared as he saw the stick in his hand and exclaimed harshly, "What the fuck? Louis, Harry's riding with us! Put that out!"

"Stop treating him like a baby, you know he hates that," Louis said, but reluctantly passed it down in the ash tray and slouched against the window.

Before Liam could say anything, the boys were all rushing in and laughing as Harry stumbled while climbing on his seat. Niall playfully shoved him and Liam gave Zayn a knowing look when he went to take out a cigarette. Despite Liam also smoking, he rarely does and always makes sure it's not around Harry. He's a bit overprotective.

Sometimes Louis wondered if Liam had a crush on the giggly twenty year old, but then just laughs at the thought cause Liam loves Sophia. But, he did notice Liam staring at Harry fondly as Harry tried showing him this weird and boring game on his phone. He was way too excited over it, but it as sort of cute.

Suddenly, Niall asked nonchalantly,"So, when are you gonna ask out Hemmings?"

If Louis had a drink, he would have spat it all over Zayn. Cause, what the fuck? He doesn't like Luke. That's just hilarious, he wondered if everyone thinks that. Judging by the others expressions, apparently they do and he laughed with an amused look while shaking his head.

"I will never ask that annoying kid out. He's practically a baby still," Louis retorted with an eye roll.

Niall shrugged,"It's only four years, it's not that bad."

"Five," Louis argued.

Zayn stepped up, "Four years, Louis. Stop making it worse than it is. You guys are so in love, it's hilarious."

"Dude, Luke hates me and I hate him! Stop trying to ship us or whatever, everyone can see we're not friends let alone in love with each other," Louis rambled with a narrowed expression.

Zayn tsked,"Still in denial, I guess. You're just as bad as Liam and Harry. Such love sick idiots too blind to see what's in front of you. "

Hearing their names, Harry lifted his heard from Liam's shoulder in confusion. Niall let out a cackle at how hilarious this all was. Him and Zayn are the only two aware of his much in love all these boys were. It's funny

Much to their amusement, Louis just grumble and crossed his arms, "I'm not the blind one here, you are."

Instead of arguing, Niall and Zayn simply rolled their eyes in sync. They weren't going to force Louis to believe them. He'll just need to realize it himself and hopefully sooner rather than later considering sometimes people wait too long to realize their feelings.

Louis always wasn't the best at liking someone, let alone telling them or realizing when he falls for a person. He is openly bisexual with friends and family, so gender wasn't the problem. It was just Louis himself who never wanted to fall for a person. He didn't want to let himself become weak for a person.

That's why he hates Luke. Luke makes him weak and feel spineless and just - he was so cute. Louis sighed deeply and tried ignoring the thought. However, it was hard to ignore after the boys pointed it out.

By the time Louis got to the hotel, all the boys headed in. Usually he slept on the bus, however he was just feeling like being in a hotel. Which is why he mumbled a quick "night" to the boys and went to his room.

After he changed into some pajamas, he brushed his teeth and rinsed his hair in the sink real quick since it had hairspray in it. He had the room to himself, since Zayn and Niall were sharing. While Harry and Niall had their own rooms, mainly since they're the ones who stay up later and have the most trouble sleeping.

Louis grumbled as he went to his bed and untucked the covers. He turned on the telly and nearly rolled his eyes when he could literally hear the aussie boys walking down the hall to their own rooms. They were staying at the same hotel this time and weren't exactly quiet.

Louis rolled his eyes, hearing Luke laughing loudly at something Ashton said and slouched a bit. He turned and deflated into the bed with a deep sigh. Seriously, he was this close to getting his arse up and slamming a bat at that giraffe's head. He isn't in the mood for this.

Luckily, they were gone and in their own rooms. They were just down the hall and Louis sighed in relief, knowing he won't hear them if their loud. They're on their own floor to not risk getting broken into by crazy fans. He's not even gonna apologize for calling them crazy, the fans know they are as well and are proud.

He started feeling himself grow tired and stretched his limbs, taking off his shirt since he's more comfortable sleeping shirtless. Louis laid back down and yawned, the concert having exhausted him. Then, he found himself drifting to sleep and was soon out-cold, arms holding a pillow cause big spoon.

-

Louis was having a rather sexual dream and it consisted of things he shouldn't be thinking of. His hands all over Luke's bare body, which was weird cause he's never seen him shirtless, and he was pounding into him with rough thrusts as Luke was moan loudly beneath him.

They were going hard and Luke was scratching at his back, nails digging in. However, as Louis was fucking him, the boy was jolted up. He gasped, sweating heavily and eyes widened as he saw Luke awkwardly trying to climb into the bed with a long-sleeve shirt on and boxers.

Louis gaped as he quickly tried holding his bulge,"What the fuck?! What are you doing in my room? How'd you even get here?"

"I-I have a key, Liam gave us one for emergencies," Luke whispered, curling up next to Louis. "Now, keep on your side of the bed, munchkin. Not that you'd take up much room anyways."

The older boy narrowed his eyes and roughly shoved Luke away,"Get the hell out! Why are you even here?"

Luke frowned as he hesitated before admitting,"I-I just had a bad dream."

It wasn't hard to believe, considering he did look a little pale-faced. But, still. Louis wasn't pleased. He just had a dirty dream about this boy and them being in the same bed with Luke wearing just boxers and a shirt wasn't working. At least, not for his body.

"Why don't you just go to Ashton's room or something?" Louis asked in confusion, not understanding why he would come to his room when they just hate each other.

There was a pause and Luke just grumbled as he stood up, tugging at his sleeves,"I don't know, whatever. No need to be rude, you - you short stack."

"Amazing insult, klutz," Louis rolled his eyes and he glanced down as Luke walked towards the door.

Something was eating him alive and he didn't know what. Just - the thought of Luke thinking minutes ago 'where do I go when having a nightmare? Louis.' was weird. He didn't think Luke would bother coming to his room, but he did and now Louis was freaking out inside.

He suddenly stood up and asked with a glare,"I don't get it, Luke, why? There's a reason! I know it!"

"It's 2am, just drop it," Luke argued, going to open the door and leave. But, he stiffened as Louis hand landed on his on the doorhandle, gripping tightly. "Let me go."

"Luke!"

"Sorry, did you not hear me? So, you're vertically challenged and now deaf? Sorry, dwarf," Luke teased, a smirk growing on his face as he saw Louis glaring at him. "Aw, you're mad again. Hey, look on the bright sight. You're at the right height to suck my díck!"

And something in Louis snapped. He gripped onto Luke's shirt and spun him around, slamming him up against the wall. Unlike earlier, however, this was more lustfull. He stood up on his tip-toes and still could barely reach Luke's nose. Yet, he somehow overpowered him.

Luke's breath hitched as he swallowed, feeling Louis' finger lightly slide down his throat. He shivered at the touch and flinched ever so slightly. The room was full of tension and Louis leaned forward, lips parted as he let his hot breath hit Luke's jaw, making the blonde's eyes flutter shut.

"You know," Louis started, voice husky as he spoke and fuck, it sounded so hot. "I don't suck díck. I get my díck sucked by submissive, little, naughty, fucking slutty blonde twinks." Luke tensed and Louis gripped onto his shirt more as he pulled Luke down more, so their lips just barely brushed,"Now, are you going to be good boy and suck me off?"

Luke panted lightly, barely touched and already throbbing in his boxers. He glanced down at where Louis' bulge was very obvious and licked his lips. "Y-Yes, fuck. Yes."

A glint formed on Louis' eyes as he tugged Luke, throwing him on the bed in a rough yet gentle form. He crawled over the boy and ran his hands under his shirt. Luke clenched the bed sheets, feeling Louis throbbing against his own groin, sat right on top of it.

"Yes, what?" Louis snapped, eyes dark as he stared into Luke's.

Luke was confused, horny and whined,"W-What?"

"Yes, what?" Louis repeated and added softly as his fingers traced at Luke's v-line,"Baby."

Realization hit Luke and he nervously spoke, voice suddenly gentle and sweet,"Y-Yes, daddy. I-I want to suck you off. Please, please...let me suck you off."

Louis smirked and he didn't think twice as he pressed his mouth to Luke's. Now, in most cases, Louis would want a first kiss with someone to be special and innocent. But, Luke is being a bitch and deserves to be punished. Cause, the only person who can be a bitch is Louis.

His tongue instantly roamed and licked into Luke's mouth. Luke keened as he gripped onto Louis' bare back. They kissed for so long and Louis thrusted his hips against Luke's. He grinded and slid his hand down their bodies, roughly gripping Luke through his boxers and he was already leaking from being so turned on. His boxers damp from pre-come and Luke blushed slightly as they pulled apart.

Louis sneered in his ear, nipping at the ear lobe,"On your knees. Now. "

Luke shivered and face paled, but his hard-on grew harder as he quickly did as told. Before he could get on his knees, Louis was tugging off his shirt and pushing him down to get off his boxers. Luke sheepishly looked away when seeing Louis lick his lips at the sight of Luke's throbbing dìck.

Luke flinched as Louis brushed his thumb against the slit. He whined and hips jerked up automatically. Louis smirked as he scooted back and tugged of this bottoms. Luke gulped at how big Louis was; thick and long. That will definitely be a pain in his arse.

Louis simply narrowed his eyes and damn, he looks so hot. Luke quickly got down and he wrapped his fingers around Louis' hard on, feeling how thick it is. He stroked slowly, seeing Louis lean his head back and teeth digging in his bottom lip. It was so sexy, Luke nearly came already.

However, he just leaned down and let his thin, yet plump pink lips wrap around Louis' tip. Louis groaned, hips jerking up like an instinct, and Luke instantly responded to the movement. Luke's just gone still, angling his throat just right and waiting. Louis' hands gripped at his blonde hair, roughly pushing him down further just to where Luke slightly gagged, but eagerly took in as much as he could.

Louis felt Luke's throat muscles working, relaxing, letting Louis fit in deep. It was so tight and hot but even better than that is the little sound of struggle Luke makes and the way his hands clutch out at Louis's hips. As much as Louis wanted to shove down his throat, he wasn't going to hurt him. So, he waited and let Luke's mouth get use to it, knowing he was probably a little inexperienced.

But, deep inside Louis just wanted to hold him there until he was gasping and gagging and having tears falling. He wanted to suffocate him, not to where he died or anything. But, to where he was fucking Luke's mouth to his throat was sore and he'd need to sheepishly explain why to the fans. To lie with Louis smirking in the background.

His hips jerked up more as Luke took him deeper, bobbing his head and eyes clenching hut. His hands stroking the base where he couldn't reach and Louis fisted at his hair, pulling him down and bobbing his head more so he was in control. Luke choked a little, the tip of Louis' hard-on hitting the back of his throat.

Suddenly, Luke pulled up and he gasped for a quick breath. Before Louis could question why, Luke was already answering in a deep, hoarse and wrecked voice,"Y-You can go rougher." Louis' eyes widened a bit and Luke awkwardly admitted,"I-I kind of really like it rough...daddy."

"You fucking minx," Louis snorted and leaned down, gripping Luke's chin harshly. He pressed a deep kiss to his lips, grimacing at the taste of himself, but mumbled against them,"Make me come and I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a month."

Luke giggled as he replied smugly,"Doubt it."

Suddenly, there was a loud smack and Luke gasped, eyes shutting tightly when he felt a harsh slap to his arse. Louis tsked as he pressed his lips to Luke's ear, lightly kissing,"Never doubt me, baby. Now, go down on daddy again so I can fuck that perky little arse of yours."

Luke frantically nodded and Louis smacked his stinging bum again, enjoying the hiss of pain and pleasure he heard Luke give. Luke went down again, taking Louis in and then staying still, leaving it up to Louis to take control. Knowing that Louis craved control. He's so little, but so fucking powerful, Luke noticed.

Louis whined, twisting his fingers through Luke's sweaty hair and taking a shaky breath as he shoved him down, harder this time, feeling Luke's throat constrict around him. It felt amazing. He was then lifting his hips off the bed to press in all the way, until he can feel Luke's pretty little nose against his stomach. Right where his happy trail was and god, he looked like a beautiful mess.

His hair was a mess, but a hot one and his blue eyes were a little red from the tears filling them. He just looked so pretty with those lips around his hard-on. He could feel Luke's lip ring slightly against his díck and it felt...different. In a good way. So perfect as the cool metal rubbed against his skin as Luke moved his head down on him.

Louis then kept his eyes squeezed shut and pulled Luke up again, all the way off. Luke breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath for just a couple of seconds before Louis was pushing himself back in. He held Luke still and the boy patiently waited till Louis jerked his hips erratically, thrusting clumsily into Luke's mouth and feeling the head nudging the back of Luke's throat.

The power and control was so surreal. Louis watched as Luke was choking, but taking in so much and wanting to pleasure him. It wasn't long till Luke started to make these sucking and sexual sounds that made him he lose it, his body spasming as he came deep and heard Luke spluttering, trying to swallow as he choked.

He barely gave Luke time to gather himself up. The blonde was slump with his head laying on Louis' high. His lips so dark and obscenely red and plump. He looked like he just put lipstick on. His cheeks were bright pink and he looked like sex. Just plain old sex with how exhausted he was.

Louis grips Luke's upper arms and like a child, he just lays him down. Flips them around so Luke was on the bed and he hovered above him. And fuck, how is that even possible? He is a freaking tiny person compared to broad, tall as fuck Luke Hemmings and he somehow controls him.

Luke watched as Louis rummaged through the bag by his bed, grabbing some lube he used to - well, it's private. The blonde chuckled hoarsely as Louis moved back on the bed and he teased with a lazy and dazed expression when he saw Louis slicking up his fingers,"You're s'tiny. How are ya going to top me?"

"You think I can't top you?" Louis narrowed his eyes, roughly gripping Luke's chin so their eyes met. He said with a stern expression,"You may be taller, but height is a fucking joke. Now, tell me again, who in this room tops?"

There was a pause and then Luke decided to push his buttons. Despite everything, he still loved to tease and to see Louis pissed off. And, Luke perched on his elbows so their noses brushed as he said with a tiny smirk playing on his lips,"I top, Tomlinson."

Just like that, Louis clenched his jaw and he abruptly flipped Luke over. Luke hid a smug smile as he felt Louis trail his fingers down his spine. He knew just how to get what he wanted and he wanted Louis' hand on his arse, the sting of a hard slap and to have pain and pleasure.

"Hands and knees." Luke stayed on his stomach. He heard Louis' voice raise,"Now!"

Luke frantically did as told, gulping as he anxiously tried to not fall. His thighs were practically shaking as well as his arms and he was excited yet nervous. He could feel Louis moving on the bed and he felt his hand lightly caress his bum, making Luke dig his teeth in his bottom lip.

Louis' slicked up fingers were cold against Luke's bum. He gasped as he felt a sting on his bum and hissed, instantly falling on his elbows, but bum still up. His face was burying in his pillow, or Louis', to muffle his small moans. Louis tsked as he pressed a kiss to Luke's shoulder,"S'what you get when you try to make fun of my height, you little shit."

"I'm 6'4, m'not l-fuck!" Luke felt tears prickle his eyes as he clenched tightly on the pillow. "F-Fuck, Louis. More."

Louis smoothed a hand over the angry red mark blooming on his skin, smirking to himself as he shook his head. He began to press in a finger that was slicked up previously and Luke tensed. He wasn't expecting that just yet and fingers gripped more at the blanket beneath him.

Louis paused. "You alright, baby?"

Unable to speak from the sudden overwhelming sensation, Luke just nodded and a small whine left his as Louis pushed in more. His fingers weren't extremely long, but they were enough to where Luke was pushing back on them and wanting to be for more, mumbling incoherent words when a second was added.

Luke's thighs were quivering at the feeling, Louis thrusting his fingers in ad curling them to watch Luke unravel under his power. His pale skin contrasting with his tan as they slowly molded together. Louis soon added a three and god, Luke is so fucking tight. Probably topping and not use to bottoming. Like a freaking virgin.

A desire to fuck this blonde little yet tall twink into oblivion filled Louis. He just watched as Luke was shaking on his hands and knees for him. He used his other hand to tug at his hair and Luke gasped, head leaning back and god. He's so weak with Louis, so obedient yet mischievous.

"W-Wanna fuck you, baby. Want me fuck you in this mattress?" Louis breathed out heavily, so tired and anxious as he felt Luke's tight heat around his fingers.

Luke nodded and he pleaded,"P-Please, daddy. Fuck. P-Please fuck me."

With that said, Louis was instantly taking his fingers out and wiped them across the bed sheet. He flipped over and legs were spread; so desperate as he waited to be fucked. Louis was grabbing a condom and rolled it on. He slicked himself up more, using a lot so it didn't hurt too much.

The older boy nestled himself in between Luke's long as fuck legs. He spread them more and lined himself up to Luke. Louis presses in again, opens him back up so slow, inching in 'til he's deep and they're flush against each other, Luke's arse cradled against his hips and he just wanted to pound into him.

However, he didn't.

Because, he wasn't going to hurt him. This was all about pain and pleasure. Mostly pleasure, though. So, he waited till Luke was ready, because consent is everything. Louis watched as Luke's jaw slacked a bit from the different feeling and his eyes were watery cause he's just not use to this.

Louis leaned down and he kissed Luke, not bothering to be romantic. He just licks into his mouth and was persistent, frantically biting and nipping and sucking. Luke whined into his mouth as his hands pulled at Louis' hair, gasping against his mouth when Louis pulled out about an inch and thrusted up into him.

The friction between the two was amazing and Louis was suddenly not able to hold back. He moved his lips down Luke's jaw, sucking underneath obscenely. Luke was moaning loudly, Louis thrusting quickly into him and not slowing down at all. He pounded deeply and Luke was flushed red as his nails dug into Louis' back.

It was overwhelming as Louis was snapping his hips in a rhythmically quick motion and Luke's reactions were even better. He's knocked back with the force of each thrust until the bedsprings were actually creaking, the headboard banging against the wall and fuck, he hopes no one calls for a complaint. Then, was relieved since none of the boys are in the room next to his.

With that reminder, he didn't bother being slow or quiet. He noticed Luke was trying to wank off and he sneered, gripping his hands and pinning them above his head,"No touching, baby. You're coming untouched. M'gonna fuck you till you come from that."

"D-Daddy, s-shit. Just - faster, please," Luke begged, blonde hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

The request made Louis clenched his jaw, trying to speed up quicker and harder. Louis's hips were now slamming up against him and Luke's eyes were fluttering closed and his teeth are digging into his bottom lip in a useless attempt to stop himself from moaning.

But, Louis didn't like that and wanted to hear his sounds. He pressed his mouth to Luke's, hearing him whimper into the kiss. Luke was weak and trembling, nearly ready to come. His legs were wrapped around Louis, and Louis thinks he can feel his toes curling against his back.

It's so good, so good, Louis can't believe anything could ever be this good. To feel Luke's body shaking and his nails scratching at him. It was like heaven and as he began to hit against Luke's bundle of nerves, he smacked his arse roughly and Luke hissed, warning with a deep moan,"F-Fuck, Louis, daddy, fuck I'm c-"

Just like that, Luke was done and he came against his stomach fingers clenching into Louis' back. Louis finished himself off with that sight of Luke and soon followed him, coming deep inside of the condom. He leaned his head against Luke's shoulder and was exhausted as he panted heavily.He was so dazed he didn't think to pull out first.

For a second, the room is silent and the boys are just tired. Louis was soon pulling out of Luke and he got up, tossing the condom in the trash and eh, he'll try to throw it away before leaving the hotel. He got a washcloth and dampened it before returning to Luke.

The blonde was sprawled out and looked like a mess. Louis crawled up on the bed and he wiped him down. Luke tensed when Louis pressed his hand on his bum, still sensitive from the spanking. Louis pressed a small kiss on the red tinted skin and Luke blushed. Louis motioned him to turn over and Luke instantly did as asked.

Louis flipped the cloth so it wasn't on the dirty side and he wiped down his forehead from all the sweat. Both were too tired to shower and then Louis was turning off the light. He scooted under the covers and he frowned when he saw Luke getting up, grabbing his boxers.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked groggily.

Luke halted, whispering,"Just...t-thought you didn't want me staying..."

"This wasn't a one-night stand, Luke." Louis assured, turning and patting beside him. Luke hesitated and Louis promised with a small smile that the boy may not be able to see. "I wanted you here and I-I want you. Not just tonight, but every night...even if I hate you, I kind of like you a lot, yeah?"

That didn't make sense, but Luke somehow understood and felt the same. He giggled and nodded, going to put his boxers on. However, Louis smirked and he sat up, grabbing him by the waist. He pulled him down on the bed and Luke shrieked, the sound muffled by Louis' lips.

Luke basically crushed Louis from his height, but eagerly kissed back and laughed against his lips. The couple (?) began making out as their hands roamed each other's bodies and the kiss became lazily. Their eyes tired and bodies exhausted and stinging from the scratches and spanking - they're weird.

However, that night, Louis found himself staring fondly as Luke fell asleep. He kept pressing small kisses to his shoulder and neck and cheeks and nose - anywhere. He knew they had more to talk about, but in that moment, he felt content. He wrapped his arms around Luke, being the big spoon and holding his little spoon.

Because, Luke may be about eight or nine inches taller, but he's Louis' little baby. He's eighteen and nearly five years younger and yet, even if he was older, he'd still be his baby. Louis proudly struggled to hold the much larger boy and he smiled, awaiting to be teased by the blonde in the morning for his height and preparing to argue back till he was making Luke call him daddy and getting spanked for being a brat.

What a beautiful relationship.


End file.
